


Unsafe Streets

by spinel_afterdark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Gen, Gore, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinel_afterdark/pseuds/spinel_afterdark
Summary: In this AU, Spinel is a deranged killer and kills the reader. Please proceed with caution if you're meh about violence, blood, or gore, thank you!





	Unsafe Streets

The night air was chilly as you walked home from work. The stars sparkled above you as you looked up at the sky, gazing out into space in amazement. You really did love stargazing, so you figured it wouldn't hurt to stop for a bit and enjoy the scenery by the oceanside. You journeyed to the end of the boardwalk, sitting down with your legs over the edge of the dock, the water low enough that your feet didn't get wet. Moments passed and you took in a deep breath, letting it go with a sense of relaxation.  
There was nothing better than getting off of work and having some alone time to hear the sounds of the waves crashing against the shore and watching the stars shimmer and sparkle above you. You broke out of your silence as you heard soft footsteps approach behind you. Slowly, you turned around, but you felt yourself be grabbed and slung into the air within less than a quick moment, causing you to gasp. They held you by the collar of your shirt, just above the edge of the dock.

"Well, well, where, lookie what we've got here," you heard a low, amused voice chuckle below you as you struggled against their grasp. "How unwise of you to sit around after dark, and all alone at that."

You choked out a gasp, your body filling with terror. Your attacker was obviously was much stronger than you as they were holding you up with apparent ease. "Wait, put me down!" you tried to kick your legs or reach up to pry their grip from your shirt but failed in your attempts. You were being held good, and you didn't have any chance of breaking free any time soon.

You tried to get a good look at whoever was holding you, but in the darkness, you could only make out a blurry silhouette of them. They looked to be incredibly lanky, with limbs that seemed to stretch and contort however they wanted. Their hair seemed to be tied back into two massive pigtails that sprouted from both sides of their head. In the faint moonlight, you could make out a slight radiance of pink. It was very obvious that whoever you were stuck dealing with now was not human and was most likely a gem. 

"What are you going to do to me anyway?" you yelled, before feeling a hand wrap around your mouth, muffling your cries. Your back and shoulders began to hurt from being held up by basically just a shirt. At this point, you knew you weren't getting away, at least not easily. They began to wrap their arms around you, holding you tightly as you were brought back to the ground, being restrained. By then, you'd stopped fighting back, deciding that you might get lucky and be let go if you stopped resisting whatever was coming your way. 

"You're gonna come with me, and we're gonna play a game," they explained, beginning to drag you off towards town. Your heart pounded in your chest as your eyes darted around for any sort of help. The streets were bare, leaving you alone with this individual. Your thoughts raced as you tried to think up ways to get away. If you were dealing with a gem, you stood likely no chance. They were much more physically able than you, and you had barely any upper body strength to start with. It sucked. What did "play a game" even... mean here? You shook your head, trying to fight their hand off your mouth, eventually getting a little bit free.

"What do you mean 'play a game'? You're not gonna-" they covered your mouth again before reaching an alleyway between two businesses, before winding back and violently chucking you forward. You hit the concrete with a thud, crying out upon impact. It felt like your nose was bleeding from where your head slammed face-first into the ground from ricochet. You could finally see this person a little better- and sure enough, there was a gem in their chest. It was all over. 

They stood over you, staring at your body. You were trembling and shaking as you did your best to defend yourself and cover your face. Tears began to pour down your cheeks in fear as you realized- she was probably going to murder you in this alley. Previously, you'd been so enraptured with the beautiful starry night skies, but now you lie in a disgusting alleyway with a bloody nose and a questionable fate. You felt a sharp pain in your side as she began kicking you.

"Get up, you filthy human! I said get up!" she screamed, relentlessly beating into you. 

You tried to hold yourself up, hoping she'd stop if you just did as she asked, but continued to fall every time as she'd just kick you down again. She began to punch you, directly in the face repeatedly. Your head hurt, your face hurt, and your mind began to blur as you heard a ringing in your ears. Everything looked blurry, and you couldn't hear anything aside from a long, winding ringing and muffled, angry screaming. 

Before you could say or do anything, another sharp pain sent you into another crying fit. When you looked down, you could barely make it out, but she had stabbed you and was now pulling back to do it again, a rather large kitchen knife in her hands. You tried to roll away and get up but instantly fell down as you were far to dizzy to try to move. Another pain sent you down, and then another, and another. She was relentlessly stabbing you in the stomach and chest, laughing wildly as she did so.

"You're a-absolutely mental," you choked out, "What the fuck is wr-wrong with you." Blood was now coming from your mouth and your nose bleed had become heavy. Your body began to feel numb to the pain before the pain began to set in, and you doubled over, crying hysterically. This was it. You were just getting off work, and now you were dying in an alley. 

The gem stepped back, still laughing. You could see this awful, contorted grin on her face. She felt absolutely no remorse for her actions. She bent down to your level, running her hands through the blood that pooled over the cement. She had begun playing in it, giggling to herself.

"Oooh, you humans are so strange! Look at what is coming out of you!" she beamed. "Look at what I've done!" she laughed again, her voice cracking from pure adrenaline and excitement from the moment. She was seriously broken, not to mention mentally deranged.

You sobbed, gasping for air as you looked down at yourself. Your shirt was now ripped and wet with fresh blood. Your body was beaten and bruised, and your head was beating with a repeated feeling of pain that wracked your body. Your eyes widened as you hunched over, vomiting from the sight you saw and the amount of blood that was around you. The gem continued to play, her eyes widening when she saw you vomit. 

"Oooh, more fun human stuff, huh?" she grew nearer to you, her eyes half-lidded as she grinned. "Playtime is over," she reared back before sending a full-force blow to your throat with the knife, slicing your skin and ultimately killing you as she continued to stab into your throat again and again.

She fell from her high, her shoulders still bouncing as she laughed off her moment. She slowly stood up, phasing the blade back into her gem before admiring her work. Just another victim for her, and more for her body count.


End file.
